This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Creatine (Cr) plays an essential role in the storage and transmission of phosphate-bound energy. Because of vital role in the bioenergetics, the brain Cr level has been shown to change almost in all disease conditions. Proton magnetic resonance spectroscopy (1HMRS) is most common and widely applicable non-invasive technique used for the quantification of Cr in brain however, is limited to low spatial resolution, currently there are no generally applicable methods available for direct Cr imaging. Here a non-invasive approach for high-resolution mapping of the Cr in rat brain based on the chemical exchange saturation transfer (CEST) technique is demonstrated.